gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Forget You
Forget You'' ' (Original Title: "F*** You" and also "F U" )'' '''is a song featured on the episode The Substitute. The song is originally by CeeLo Green from his album The Lady Killer. It is sung by Holly Holliday (Special Guest Star Gwenyth Paltrow) and New Directions (except for Rachel because she is jealous of her).' Some of the lyrics are changed since the original version is sung by a man about his ex-girlfriend, and changed to be sung by a girl about her ex-boyfriend. The idea to sing the song came from Puck wanting to sing it, but Mr. Schuester refused. Holly was all about what New Directions wanted to sing, so she sang it. Santana provides backing vocals, much like Mercedes does in other songs. "Forget You" became Glee's third #1 single on the US Billboard Digital Songs Chart, following "Teenage Dream", originally sang by Katy Perry the week before. '''Lyrics' I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you(OH OH OH) Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's a XBox and I'm more an Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shhh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know it) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? (ain't that some shhhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Now baby, baby, baby, why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "this is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Oooh! I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! (forget you) Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? (ain't that some shhhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo. Charts Trivia *﻿Rachel doesn't sing with the rest of New Directions because she did not like Holly at that time. *After Holly sings with New Directions, she says "Let's go get some tacos!" *This song is one of the first musical numbers Gwyneth Paltrow ever sung *The song was originaly named F**k you by Cee Lo Green *This is the cleaner version Videos Category:Singles Category:Santana Lopez Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Images Category:Holly Holiday Category:The Substitute Category:Glee: The Music, Vol. 4 Category:Season 2 Category:Season Two Category:Glee, The Music: Vol. 4 Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Brittany Category:Artie Abrams Category:Sam Evans Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Will Schuester Category:Finn Hudson Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Rachel Berry Category:Brad Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Category:Songs sung by Quinn Category:Songs sung by Artie Category:Songs sung by Brittany Category:New Directions Category:New Directions members Category:New Directions Members Category:New Directions Girls Category:New Directions Boys Category:Guest Stars Category:Santana Lopez Category:Sam Evans Category:Gwyneth Paltrow Category:Glee Songs Category:Videos Category:Songs sung by Guest Stars Category:Songs sung by a Teacher Category:Trivia Category:Music Videos Category:Music